Reiko Kashiwara
Summary Reiko Kashiwara is a student of Okinawa High School for Girls who was jealous of Noriko's special treatment and challenged her to a fight in RX-7 Machine Weapons, which she lost. It was in this challenge that Noriko, who, until recently, could barely pilot an RX-7, was able to do a Lightning Kick with her display switched off. After graduation, she became a coach at Okinawa High School for Girls. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | At least Low 7-C Name: Reiko Kashiwara Origin: Gunbuster Gender: Female Age: 17-44 Classification: Human, coach Powers and Abilities: Piloting | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation (With the lightning staff and plasma rod), Large Size (Type 0), Inertia Negation Attack Potency: Athlete level | At least Small Town level+ (Beaten up Noriko TakayaGunbuster - 1 - Shock! Big-Sister and I are Going to be Pilots Together?!) Speed: Athletic Human | Unknown Lifting Strength: Athletic human | Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class | At least Small Town Class+ Durability: Athlete level | At least Small Town level+ Stamina: Athletic Range: Standard melee range | Tens of metres Standard Equipment: None notable | RX-7 Machine Weapon RX-7 Machine Weapon - The original mobile suit used by the earth forces. It was relatively weak with a lighting staff as it's primary weapon. Due to its small size, it was easy prey for most of the aliens. The RX battle suits came in a variety of styles, often visually customized by squadron or individual pilot. The RX battle suits average between 9 and 10 meters tall and are the Earth forces’ main weapon against the bug-like aliens early on in the struggle. File:Bw118.jpg|Lightning Staff File:Bw85.jpg|Plasma Rod File:Bw111.jpg|Beam Spray Gun * Plasma Lancer: The RX-7 Machine Weapons possess a double-edged lance that they use in melee combat. * Plasma Bianchi: A short staff that becomes charged with electricity and strikes an enemy. * Plasma Sword: RX-7 electric shock weapon. This is a thing that can strike an enemy by stabbing an enemy. It can also be used as a sword. * Triangle Claw: The machine is also equipped with 2 razor sharp progressive knives which are sheathed in the left and right forearms. * Beam Spray Gun: This appears to be a handheld weapon for the RX battle suits that never made it past the planning stages. * Degeneracy Generator: Utilizes an ultra-compact version of the ones used in ships and buster machines. * Inertial Canceler: A device to mitigate inertia. Intelligence: Coaches in the use of the RX-7 Machine Weapons Weaknesses: Used to be petty and harbored jealousy | Fodder mecha Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Inertial Balancer: An auto balance mechanism that keeps the RX-7 machine weapons stabilize. * Triangle Punch: The RX-7 Machine Weapon's razor sharp progressive knives which were sheathed within the left and right forearms extends to stab an opponent via a punch. ** Triangle Cannon Punch ** Triangle Act Punch ** Triangle High Punch * Inazuma Kick: Reiko performs a powerful kick with the RX-7 boosts up into the air while lighting flashes and comes crashing down upon the enemy with an electrified drop kick. Key: Reiko | RX-7 Machine Weapon Gallery File:Reiko_Character_Reference.jpg File:174389.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References Category:Characters Category:Gunbuster Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Schoolgirls Category:Lance Users Category:Staff Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Military Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Aim for the Top! Category:Gainax Category:Studio Fantasia Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7